Imperious
}} Daughter: }} Grandson: Granddaughter: Great-grandson: Great-granddaughter: Sire: }} Mother: }} Sister: }} |pup = Pup One |adult = Imperious |past = Pup |current = Alpha |status = Living |image 1 = File:Imperious.jpg |image 2 = File:Imperious.juv.jpg |image 3 = File:Imperious.pup.jpg}}Imperious is a large dark grey, almost black male wolf with a white muzzle and chest, white stripes on his body, and pale amber-orange eyes. Personality True to his name, Imperious believes that he is superior and more important to those around him, and enjoys ordering others around. As the son of the former Alpha of the Salt-River Pack, he was spoiled and pampered as a young pup and was never required to listen, respect others, or accept rejection. Because of this, he was arrogant and domineering towards both his mate and daughter, and is still very officious, even in his old age. However, he is not arrogant without reason. Imperious' mother Relaxed was the former Alpha of his pack, and he inherited leadership of the pack by default, as was the eldest of his littermates. Because of this, he has never had any reason to grow or improve himself and doesn't understand that his behavior is condescending and aggravating. Backstory and Facts * He and his mate Austere (Severe's mother) became mates because it was arranged. Imperious was infatuated with Austere, whereas she loathed him. * He comes to Grumpy and Lusty's pack (where Severe was living with her son, his mate and son, and her mate Nervous) after finding out that his daughter Severe has died. However, he is not on good terms with them as Severe had made it clear how much she hated Imperious. They do not allow him to join in their grieving. * This results in an argument breaking out just as Bone and Fearless arrive. Quotes :Fearless frowned, his muzzle wrinkling involuntarily at the thought of seeing Bone's family. "And what about Imperious? Is he still around?" He'd only ever met the old wolf once, but he'd left a negative lasting impression. "I'll go wherever you go, Bone. But I'm not sure if it's such a great idea for me to be around him." Imperious would be very old by now, though. /He could be dead. Good riddance./ ― Fearless' thoughts on Imperious :Imperious glared at Fiery. "You need to control your pup! I can't believe my own grandson raised such brash, disrespectful, insubordinate child." He glared at Lusty. "This must've been your teaching. I've been trying to tell you that you're not being hard enough on him, and here he is, proving my point. A little brute like him needed parents with a /spine,/ and instead he got two wishy-washy dog-hearts." ― Imperious' thoughts on Fiery :"Excuse me? /I/ have no right to judge them?" Imperious turned his glare to Bone. "If it isn't my granddaughter who chose to abandon her family in hopes of joining some big, flashy Pack. So good to see you again after all this time!" ― Imperious' thoughts on Bone :"I will not." Imperious huffed, sticking his head up. "I did nothing to deserve this hatred from all of you. You're all so ungrateful considering the fact that you wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me. None of you have authority over me, especially not you, Fearless. You're not related to anyone here, so keep your nose out of Pack business." ― Imperious' thoughts on Fearless :“You abused your family. Severe hated you. Why do you get to grieve for a wolf you never treated well or respected when she was alive?” Grumpy glared balefully at his grandsire. “There was no relationship between you when she was alive, and there is none now. So that means there is no relationship between us, and you are just the wolf who bullied my mother.” ― Grumpy's thoughts on Imperious :"I'm not going to stay here while you fools all try to criticize /my/ life." Imperious snarled, though his shoulders seemed to droop with exhaustion. Was he disappointed, perhaps, or hurt that everyone had turned against him? Or was he just worn out by the arguing? "I have a Pack that wants me, that cares about me more than this rotten, disappointment of a family ever has. I don't need to waste my time with you." ― Imperious' thoughts Grumpy and his family Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Salt-River Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Sire-Wolves